Lo que nos Alimenta
by RonaldGarcia91
Summary: "Desde que padre creo a esta raza, nuestro querido hermano siempre ha tomado un gusto por los humanos" . Spoilers de Tales From The Shadowhunters Academy. Este fic participa del Reto "Demonios fuera de control" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras".


Disclaimer: _Este fic participa del Reto "Demonios fuera de control" del foro "Cazadores de Sombras"._

 _N/A. Spoilers de Tales From The Shadowhunters Academy "Angels Twice Descending"_

* * *

 _ **Lo que nos Alimenta**_

* * *

La risa cortaba por todo el salón, viajando por un mundo envuelto en oscuridad; un mundo que una vez fue bueno, fértil y ahora las criaturas que ahí vivían se revolcaban con la certeza de que estaban siendo alimentadas.

La risa de tres poderosos seres, emanaban del edificio principal, aquel que una vez fue usado como centro de comando de aquellos que pretendían luchar en vano contra las más poderosas criaturas. Ahora estas reinaban en aquel mundo, estas reinaban en su nueva dimensión. Estas reinaban Edom.

"Hermoso cierto, puedo sentir el dolor llenando mi cuerpo" Lilith se dio vuelta a Asmodeo quien tenía su vista fija en los ventanales que exhibían la escena que se estaba llevando a cabo en el mundo mortal; aquel cuidado por los Cazadores de Sombras, aquel que debió ser de su hijo.

El recuerdo hace su sangre hervir, Jonathan, su hijo, su obsesión fue su perdición al igual que su padre. Lilith fija su mirada de nuevo en el ventanal, puede palpar el dolor del hombre que se muestra en la imagen, si ella quisiera, podría incluso usarse dolor para manipularlo.

"Cuidado, mi amor, sé lo que piensas" Lilith se vuelve hacia la voz grave del otro hombre a su lado. Inmaculado como siempre, en su mano un vial al que da vueltas sobre sus dedos.

"Todos pensamos lo mismo Azazel, ¿acaso no disfrutas el espectáculo?, el sufrimiento e ira emana que su interior es perfecta, pura, nos alimenta mucho más que ese tonto recuerdo que tienes", La Mirada de Azazel es cortante y ella se levanta y camina hacia él, a su espalda, esta envuelve sus brazos sobre sus hombros susurrando en su oído.

La forma en que sentimos el dolor es espectacular, nos llena de vida, de placer, ¿no lo crees?." Azazel se gira y toma los labios de Lilith en los suyos, el beso es fuerte, vigoroso.

" Espectacular" dice Azazel sin aliento.

"Veo que están muy contentos". Ojos brillantes los miran, Lilith le da un último beso a Azazel y camina hacia Asmodeo, besándolo también.

"Extasiados diría yo" Su mirada vuelve al ventanal, ahora la escena muestra a un grupo de Cazadores de Sombras alrededor del cuerpo del chico "George" amigo del Daylighther.

"Como sabias que esto pasaría?" Pregunta Lilith a Asmodeo, este mira a su hermano Azazel y comparten una sonrisa.

"Nuestro hermano es tan predecible" responde Azazel.

"Es casi aburrido" Dice Asmodeo.

Lilith mira a ambos desconcierta. Azazel sonríe y Lilith siente un poco de vergüenza, después de todo ella es un demonio con miles de años, desterrada por el mismo Raziel del Edén, ella debería de saber los secretos de estos seres.

"Desde que padre creo a esta raza, nuestro querido hermano siempre ha tomado un gusto por los humanos" Asmodeo hablaba y se acercaba más y más al ventanal.

"Él, junto a Gabriel siempre quisieron protegerlos, diciendo que esta era la creación perfecta de nuestro padre" Su mirada estaba fija en Simon, el Dayligther,Lilith veía como la mirada de Asmodeo brillaba, sus ojos brillantes ante lo que estaba presenciando.

"y nosotros los seres divinos e inmaculados éramos nada" Este era Azazel, estaba a su lado, sus manos en puños. Lilith sabía que esto iba más allá de su venganza ea extremadamente raro ver a estos hermanos tan indignados, pero bueno, cualquiera lo estaría después de ser desterrado del cielo, ella lo sabía, ella lo vivió, tal vez en alguna otra vida ella fue la primera humana viviendo en el paraíso pero Azazel y Asmodeo eran seres divinos que cayeron por seguir a otro, a otro que sentía que podía hacer más, a otro que les otorgo libertad y arranco las cadenas del cielo.

"Ese niño, siente como ningún otro, ya veo porque Raziel tomo un gusto por el" Asmodeo aspiró profundamente, Lilith sabía que las emociones humanas eran el sustento de Edom, el sustento de Asmodeo y de Azazel, estos demonios las necesitaban como ella necesitaba a sus hijos, a sus criaturas, sus demonios.

"El primero fue Jonathan y su amigo, su hermano, ellos comenzaron este círculo vicioso, Raziel junto a sus instrumentos mortales, crean seres capaces de pelear y nosotros destruimos a su creación

, nosotros creamos a nuestras criaturas, en parte gracias a ti, tu odio, Lilith, tu odio hacia ellos fue el que dio a luz a todos estos demonios. La estrella de la mañana te lo agradece, yo te lo agradezco, todos te lo agradecemos.

Asmodeo gira su mano y la escena en el ventanal cambia, Simon hablando con la chica pelirroja aquella que causo su muerte, aquella que mato a su hijo. Por un momento siente la ira correr por su cuerpo pero una mano en su hombro la hace volver en sí. Era Azazel.

"Desde que Raziel intervino, el y muchos de nuestros hermanos lo han hecho, comunicándose de una u otra forma con los humanos, dándoles dones y virtudes, ofreciendo su sangre o dando permiso para tomarla. Raziel y todos nosotros fuimos creados con la intención de proteger la creación de padre, de ayudarlo, pero padre nunca vio la fallas en su obra perfecta, por esa razón estamos aca. Queríamos acabar con la imperfección y por esa causa fuimos castigados, decidimos caer antes de ayudar a seres que no lo merecen"

"Pero siempre encontraron una forma de ayudarlos, cierto Asmodeo?"

" Y nosotros encontramos una forma de contrarrestar sus intentos, nadie nunca gana esta pelea, ambos bandos igualados, pero Raziel siente que con este niño las cosas pueden cambiar, es por eso que decidió matar a su amigo, tu de verdad crees que el chico no era digno de ser cazador de Sombras" Una pregunta que no era para Lilith responderla, ella solo espero que Asmodeo y Azazel terminaran.

"El chico era una alma noble, un alma de las mas puras, el chico quería hacer el bien y luchar contra nosotros, pero Raziel hizo lo que nosotros haríamos, destruir una creación pura para dar paso a una creación perfecta"

" Tal como tu hiciste con tu murió y fue convertido en un ser casi perfecto, un ser que haría cualquier cosa por venganza. Raziel, hizo que este niño muriera para hacer del Daylighter su arma para el cambio, su arma perfecta."

Lilith, entendía perfectamente lo que Asmodeo y Azazel decían. Era irónico, que todo el mundo creyera de ellos como seres diabólicos y dañinos pero alababan a aquellos que manipulan y hieren bajo el nombre del padre, bajo el nombre del creador.

Lucifer, Azazel, Asmodeo, alguna vez fueron parte de la armada del cielo, ahora están acá siendo odiados y repudiados por no ser hipócritas, por querer hacer realmente perfecta la creación del padre. Mientras que aquellos que matan, hieren y destruyen en el nombre del padre, son recompensados con alabanzas.

Ángeles y Demonios, criaturas con poder inimaginable criaturas con poderes mas allá de cualquiera. Ramas cortadas del mismo árbol pero terminaron en bosques diferentes.

"Pero como lo usaras para tu ventaja, como lo usaras como tu arma?" Pregunto Lilith.

"Nosotros no haremos nada, el lo hara solo, observa" Y el ventanal mostró al Daylighther, esta vez solo en un cuarto de armas, este tomo uno de los mazos y empezó a destruir todo, Llith sonrió, Asmodeo usaría la más pura de las emociones para hacer del Dayligther su combatiente.

 _Ira._

Lilith se sintió extasiada, un ligero escalofrió rondo su cuerpo, Asmodeo, tenia su mirada en el ventanal y Azazel le daba vueltas al vial de recuerdos, perteneciente al Daylighter.

"El se dará cuenta lo ingrato que son los Ángeles, yo no tengo que hacer nada, su ira y la de los demás darán fuerzas a nuestro reino y juntos volveremos a atacar, y mostramos a nuestro padre lo perfecto de su creación"

El tono de Asmodeo era cortante, todo el odio que sentía por el mundo y su hermano emanaba de si. Lilith seguía mirando al ventanal, veía al Dayligther llorar y hacer destrozos en el pequeño cuarto, la ira, dolor , la muerte alimentado a ella y a todo su reino. Sonrió para si misma. Un plan perfecto, un plan que se llevara a cabo poco a poco, un plan que pondrá fina aquellos que la convirtieron en lo que es. Un plan que la hará Reinar la tierra prometida, esa que una vez fue el Edén y escupirá en la cara de Ángeles cuando por fin sea su victoria.


End file.
